


My Favorite Kinks

by Spockaholic



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockaholic/pseuds/Spockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the K/S fandom in the form of a raunchy song parody</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kissing with fingers and purring like kittens  
Chest hair as fuzzy as warm woolen mittens  
Doubled-ridged packages tied with cock rings  
These are a few of my favorite kinks  
  
Green colored winkies on cute chibi doodles  
Bondage and roleplay and humping like poodles  
Captains that cry with their moons on big dinks  
These are a few of my favorite kinks  
  
Vulcans in _Plak Tow_ with dark purple sashes  
Prostates that tingle in tight human asses   
Buttsex that wears out the box mattress springs  
These are a few of my favorite kinks  
  
When my muse bites  
When review sting  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite kinks  
And then I don't feel so bad


End file.
